


Demigod Files: Soonyoung and Jihoon's Secrets

by 19twentyone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demigod!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: There are some things Soonyoung and Jihoon haven’t told each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a demigod!au
> 
> Kwon Soonyoung - Son of Apollo  
> Lee Jihoon - Son of Poseidon

  
Jihoon loves the way the nickname (that he most certainly hates) roll off Soonyoung's tongue. His blood boils whenever people call him that, everybody except Apollo’s son. He likes it when Soonyoung calls him “waterboy”. It almost sound endearing, sound special.

Soonyoung always hears Jihoon muttering in the background whenever he does something stupid, some random stunt done on a dare. It usually goes, “Why is my boyfriend so handsome?”.

So maybe that was how it sounded in Soonyoung’s head. But honestly speaking, the words coming out of Jihoon’s mouth were usually curses that even Hades would raise an eyebrow at.

Jihoon's addicted to his boyfriend’s scent. On good days, when they're sitting by the camp’s lake, Soonyoung smells like honey glazed donuts with a tinge of sun. On bad days, when the Apollo kids studied herbal medicines and antibacterial potions, Soonyoung smells like dead grass and horse dung. But strangely, Jihoon's nostrils find everything that Soonyoung smells like pleasingly comforting.

Soonyoung loves watching Jihoon swim— and no, it’s not because he gets to see his boyfriend's abs (okay, maybe a little). It's because Jihoon looks so calm and relaxed when he is deep in the sapphire waves. There's something about the way the son of Poseidon interacts with the liquid, it's simply majestic. Soonyoung has witnessed everyone’s abilities but Jihoon with the water is a perfect combination. He’s glad he gets to see something so phenomenal.

Jihoon secretly likes it whenever Soonyoung uses haiku around him. Even if their friends wants Soonyoung to stop, Jihoon would secretly ask Soonyoung to whisper all of them to him when they're alone at poseidon’s cabin. It's probably one of the reasons why he started dating the son of Apollo.

Soonyoung knows Jihoon's just feigning embarrassment whenever he starts to play the lyre. He knows he's really good with this instrument, even all of Aphrodite’s children swoon, but Jihoon would always say that he wants to move out and live at Tartarus. Soonyoung knows Jihoon's lying.

Jihoon knows Soonyoung can hear him singing along when the latter is practicing music by the lake. He doesn't tell anyone that he sings but he can't help it whenever Soonyoung starts playing. Jihoon doesn't stop his singing though because he notices the warm smile playing on Soonyoung's beautiful lips and it'sbreathtaking. Jihoon's absolutely inlove with it.

Soonyoung's addicted to kissing Jihoon underwater. Or just kissing Jihoon, in general.

Jihoon doesn't admit it out loud but he's quite addicted to kissing Soonyoung too.

Jihoon knows where Soonyoung secretly runs off to dance privately. He's always disappeared whenever it was a stressful day. Jihoon loves watching him though so he doesn't speak a word.

Soonyoung's slightly annoyed that Jihoon can heal his own wounds. He’d like to take Jihoon in the infirmary sometimes— not that he's wishing for Jihoon to get hurt but— you get his point. A boyfriend just wants to take care of his own boyfriend, what's so wrong about that?

Jihoon's kind of picky about his food. He pretends he isn’t, but Soonyoung knows. He's totally going to watch Jihoon secretly spit out raisins on his palms whenever Apollo brings them homemade muffins.

Soonyoung’s hair is a mess and Jihoon loves it. He never puts it out int the open because - how do you even say that? ‘Oh, keep your hair looking like you just got tackled by a minotaur under the scorching heat of the sun while riding your father’s flaming carriage, please, as a favour for me’.

So Jihoon is gorgeous. Obviously. But there’s just - Soonyoung really likes his legs? He never says it because - how do you even say that? ‘Oh, your hands are beautiful and I love the way you can knock a cyclops out with a single punch, but your legs, yeah those are the real deal’.

Jihoon knows about the legs thing.

Soonyoung notices the pouts Jihoon absentmindedly does whenever they're by themselves. He doesn't say that he wants to squeal like a mad harpy but Soonyoung does want to frame it.

Jihoon secretly likes clingy Soonyoung. He doesn't admit though. Gods forbid, if Soonyoung ever gets a hold of this information, Jihoon will die in the hands of teasing.

Soonyoung knows Jihoon is as soft as marshmallow. Even if Jihoon particularly likes hitting his ribs (or his whole body), he knows he's loved.

Jihoon knows Soonyoung has set a lot of shirt in flames when he was jealous. Jihoon even got dubbed as the human version of a fire extinguisher. And well, Soonyoung is one hell of a jealous boyfriend.

Soonyoung knows Jihoon is afraid of their relationship. That Jihoon is too dangerous to be feeling something so strong towards him. But Soonyoung loves him just as much and he's not letting go of Jihoon, not ever.

He knows Jihoon's been having more nightmares lately. Soonyoung gets worried though so he tries his best to look for visions or oracles but when he and Jihoon started dating, Soonyoung started seeing less and less visions connected to his boyfriend except that one vision. He doesn't tell Jihoon or anyone about that, never in his life.

Jihoon knows the exact way Soonyoung’s breathing shifts in the space between waking and sleep. Soonyoung always inhales a little bit too fast when he was in the verge of waking up. Even when he’s pretending Jihoon's nightmares haven't woken him up, Jihoon knows.

Soonyoung intentionally gives him space, even though everything inside him screams out to be near Jihoon. He knows that his boyfriend needs the privacy once in awhile.

Jihoon appreciates the thought. Soonyoung knows he does.

Jihoon knows Soonyoung's had his fair amount of bad visions about him. Being the son of apollo and being close to him, the visions are quite inevitable. Soonyoung doesn't talk about them though. Jihoon doesn't know if he should be worried or not.

Jihoon knows the dangers of having a relationship. The prophecy had clearly told them that not a son of the three strongest gods should be in one. It wasn't his fault that Apollo made his son so annoyingly irresistible.

Soonyoung's been iris messaging his father for prophecies that would tell him of his and Jihoon's future but sadly, he got nothing back.

Jihoon kind of wishes that someone, a son of Zeus, a brother from Poseidon, or even a son of Hades, is alive out there. He doesn't believe in prophecies but he doesn't want to lose Soonyoung.

Jihoon scares Soonyoung.

Soonyoung's not afraid of Jihoon, but for Jihoon. His boyfriend was never supposed to be a thing of darkness, but it might happen anyway, being the only known son of the big three. Soonyoung doesn’t admit it to Jihoon though. He doesn’t want to put the thought in Jihoon's head.

Jihoon would die for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung would die for Jihoon.

Their relationship is not going to become a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> idea taken from a percabeth post on tumblr. I absolutely love percy jackson amd its sequel series(?) and i just had to fill my cravings for a soonhoon demigod au and here it is.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @leethekwon


End file.
